Beneath the Smile
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: She was falling, falling further into the madness. She couldn't stop the giggled the escape from her lips, and she stared at the trembling girl holding a scythe. Her brown eyes flashed with an emotion that the pigtailed girl couldn't tell what it was. She knew she was begging her to run so she wouldn't hurt her. "I want to see you fly."


Madness flashed in her chocolate brown eyes as a grinned slowly pulled at her pink lips while tears rushed down her cheeks. Eyes stared at her in shock as a giggled escape from her lips and it sounded wrong coming from her. Her body swayed back and forth making her blonde locks move with her. Her knees bent and her hand reached toward her belt and what surprise them even more is that she didn't grab her keys, she grabbed a small scythe. Her pink Fairy Tail mark disappeared into golden specks before the scythe grew and fit nicely into her hands.

"Get her!" Natsu yelled. "She betrayed us! She hurt Lisanna."

Mirajane was the first was to react and flew toward Lucy while making everything flew up with her as she raced toward the unmoving girl. Lucy looked up.

"Evil explosion!" Mirajane yelled.

Lucy flew into a wall and a crooked smile appeared on her face as a black liquid slowly dripped from her lips. pieces of wood tumbled down as she slowly hopped out of the hole, another giggled escape from her lips.

"My turn." she twirled her scythe around before flashing right in front of Mirajane. "Fly." her black scythe wrapped itself around Mirajane's body before Lucy moved her arms.

Mirajane's body flew into Elfman and they both slammed against the wall.

"Oi! They went really far!" Lucy giggled before slamming the bottom of her scythe against Levy's stomach. "Your turn to fly!"

Levy's small body flew up into the air before slamming down against the broken bar counter. Erza's sword found itself in Lucy's stomach before eyes widen as Lucy gripped the sword and pulled it out making black liquid pour out of her stomach.

"It's black!" her eyes lite up with excitement before grabbing Erza's face and throwing her against Natsu. "but yours is red."

"What the hell!" Natsu growled before slowly standing up and flames danced around his body.

"Pinky wants to fly!" Lucy laughed while kicking him in the stomach before stabbing his arm with Erza's sword.

_Lucy was seated at a blood red piano, a black dress covered her body and it stopped at the floor. Her hair was in a bun as a black crown fit perfectly on her head, black gloves went to her shoulder and stopped at her fingertips. She cracked her fingers before they barely touched the keys. Her fingers quickly slammed down on the keys before scattering trying to touch different notes. _

"Do you hear that?" Jet asked before dodging the tip of Lucy's scythe. "It sounds like a piano is playing."

"I hear it too." Droy answered before his body slammed against Jets.

_Black doors slowly opened and Lucy stopped playing and her head snapped toward the doors. Black shoes stepped out of the darkness before the light showed a black plain suit with an navy blue tie. Blood red eyes stared at her as the black door slammed shut, white teeth gleamed in the light as a smile pulled at the man's pale face. His midnight black hair was messy and spiked but it framed his face perfectly. _

"It stopped." Laxus stated while throwing Lucy into a wall.

"You hurt me." Lucy frowned while her hand covered his face before his body shot backwards. "Just kidding!" she stuck her tongue out.

"_What are you doing here?" Lucy asked while standing up. _

"_What? No long time no see? or I miss you Keki?" Keki laughed while walking toward Lucy. His arms wrapped around her body. "I missed you so much." _

_Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist. "Keki, please come and get me...I'm scared." she whispered as she snuggled up against him. _

"_Where are you?" he asked while rubbing his hand up and down her back. _

"_I'm at Fairy Tail. Hurry please." _

The scythe shrink and Lucy slowly put it in her pocket. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises and her clothes were torn and ripped. Her eyes looked around the guild, chairs and tables were broken, holes were scattered in the walls, floor and the ceiling. The Fairy Tail guild members were scattered in the guild and were unconscious. The doors were barely holding onto its hinges and the stairs were missing steps and some were broken. Lucy gripped her left arm before falling to her knees.

_You caused a racket. I love what you done with this place. _

"Lucy come on lets go before they wake up." Keki whispered into her ear. "Get on my back."

She slowly stood up before wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, barely holding on.

"What happened?" he whispered. They felt the rain as he carried her.

"They were yelling at me...saying I hurt her and that I needed to pay...then I was in a dark room with this scarlet skin colored demon…and then you came in the room…" Lucy said while burying her head into his neck. "I was so scared…Keki...I was so scared."

"I'm here now Lu." He smiled gently. "I won't let anyone hurt you again...go to sleep...I'll protect you."

Her eyes closed and her breathing became steady.

_Her terrified brown eyes stared at the blood red ceiling. Her arms struggled against the wires that hold her in place. Metal kept her eyes opened and it felt like days that she hasn't slept for. She heard the clicking of heels against the tile floor. Blood filled the air and it was so strong that she gagged. _

_"Now, now. This will only hurt." A sickening sweet voice stated. "Scream as much as possible, it'll be more funnier for me" _

_Slowly she felt her skin rip apart. _

_"Natsu! Gray! Erza!" She found herself screaming. "Help! Someone I'm begging you please help me." _

_"Dear they aren't coming." _

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her fist. _

_"Natsu...Erza...Gray..." Her voice was barely a whisper. _

_"Forget about them. They don't want you. They replaced you." _

_"No...that's not true...they are looking for me." She didn't believe the words she spoken. _

_She screamed out in pain and blood filled her mouth. _

_"Let's see about that."_

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she was met with worried blood eyes.

_"_Are you okay?" Keki asked while bringing her to his chest. "You were screaming."

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"You are home." Keki said while putting his chin on her head.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to go to Death City, were my real home is."

"Alright. Go back to sleep and we'll leave in the morning."

"Keki...don't tell Maka or the rest of the gang...I want it to be a surprise...after all Maka's birthday is coming up." Her eyes closed and her breathing became steady.

"You are so beautiful, my Meister." He kissed her cheek.


End file.
